


Elegance

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves this, he loves the way Wade is perfectly dressed while he is just lying naked on the bed, ready to be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegance

Peter whimpers, a low, pleading sound that gets ignored by Wade, who just smirks at him beyond his shoulder and pulls up the stocking and panties, his motions maddeningly slow.

There is silence in the room, apart from Peter’s breath and the sound of clothes being moved and worn. Wade puts on his pants, covering the tights and eliciting an alarmed noise from Peter; he buttons his shirt, adjusts the collar, plays with the sleeves. Then he finally turns to Peter, smiles at him and the young man’s breath hitches in his throat.

Wade approaches the bed and leans over Peter: his white shirt and dark pants make him look elegant, refined, and Peter thinks, as lust and mist invade his brain, that he’d like seeing him like this more often.

Wade is still quiet, only his eyes speak in the darkness of the room. Peter can see them, the feeble reflection of his irises, the scars shifting as the grin reappears and a weak light coming from the street lands on them.

“Wade…” he says, his erection almost painful, the desire to stroke himself not enough strong to make him do so; he wants _Wade_ to touch him, he wants to see him without those clothes, just wearing tights and red panties, he wants to feel his scarred body on his own and touch it through the fishnet.

“Wade…!” Peter repeats, louder this time, a prayer in his eyes. The other man hushes him with a finger on his mouth, then kisses him, a chaste kiss that it’s not enough, so light and small it makes only Peter’s ache and longing worse.

He bucks under the sheet, hands gripping it, and Wade smiles smugly again, tracing with the index finger the bump under the cover where Peter’s erection is standing up and proud like a flag. The young man gasps and grinds some more, the fabric cold against his heated skin.

“Wade, please...” he moans when the fingertips presses slightly on the head. A wet spot is already appearing on the white sheet.

Peter loves this, he loves the way Wade is perfectly dressed while he is just lying naked on the bed, ready to be taken; but he also can’t last much longer and he’s hungry for Wade’s full lips, for his body against his own, for his sweet words or jokes whispered or growled in his ear as he pounds and pounds and pounds again into him.

Wade chuckles and walks away from the bed, eyes never leaving Peter’s. He starts stripping off his clothes, first the shirt, then the pants, finally standing with just the tights and the red panties again and Peter bites his lips, anticipating what is coming next.

But Wade takes his time to fold neatly the clothes - and he _never_ does this, he’s just doing it now to make Peter whimper and cry out in frustration. Only when everything is placed on a chair, he returns near the bed, his own erection visible under the panties, the fishnet matching some of his red lines.

He slowly pulls away the sheet from Peter’s body and the cold air makes the young man thrust up harder. Wade licks his neck, a hand finally gripping the hard length, and Peter moans, almost tearing the sheets.

Wade straddles him, hand still on his erection, and Peter finally moves to touch the bulge under the panties, harder than him, big and deliciously ragged.

Wade guides his hands over the stocking and Peter grinds against him, eyes fixated on the marred body in front of him, on the erection hidden by the red fabric, on Wade’s dark eyes.

“Wade…” he repeats softly and the other man finally kisses him, deep and sloppy, pressing their bodies together and letting Peter free his erection from the panties.

Wade rests completely on him and Peter holds him so close he can feel his heartbeat and hides his face in the crook of his neck, licking the scars. They grind their erections together and Peter grabs Wade’s thighs, which are even sexier now that they are covered by the stocking.

One of Wade’s hands goes down to stroke their cocks simultaneously and Peter gasps and smashes their mouths together, sucking Wade’s tongue and lips, moaning his name, praising his touch, his body, his enthusiasm. Wade starts moaning too, Peter’s words always have that effect on him. They writhe against each other, Peter squeezes his butt through the panties, presses his fingertips on the scars under the fishnet, leaving red marks that disappear almost immediately.

Then Wade finally retrieves the lube under the pillow; Peter makes a hungry sound and coats the scarred length with it while Wade hums and fondles his balls, whispering sweet and lewd things that makes him harder and more desperate.

Wade slips into him with ease and Peter’s back arches over the bed, his dick pressed against the sculpted, marred stomach. Wade is relentless, his pace is strong, fast, and he hits that special spot that makes Peter see stars and galaxies, that makes him scream and beg for more. Like he imagined, Wade growls into his ear and his words and thrusts are so powerful, so in contrast with the elegant and gracious stocking he’s wearing, the pleasure and sexiness are centuplicated.

And it’s when Peter pants into Wade’s ear “mine, you’re all mine”, the beautiful confirmation he loves giving him, that the older man comes, a silent gasp that seems to echo in the room and fill it. Peter follows soon after, so much louder, clinging desperate to Wade and digging his hands into his back.

When they can breathe and move their aching limbs again, Wade falls next to him and tangles their legs together. If he wasn’t so tired after that powerful climax, Peter would probably get hard again, because the stocking on Wade’s legs is fucking beautiful and it’s a kink he didn’t know he had.

He says so to Wade and the scarred man grins, opening lazily one eye, and promises him he will wear this more often.

Peter’s answer is a blissful sigh and a smile.


End file.
